The present invention relates to a shower, and more specifically relates to a shower with a detachable faceplate.
A shower is a kind of equipment mainly installed in the bathroom for shower. Most showers nowadays have fixed faceplates. These showers are inconvenient to use since lots of impurities will be clogged in the showers over time, and these impurities are not able to be cleaned up because the faceplates are not removable. Some showers are improved to include detachable faceplates. However, those detachable faceplates usually require strong forces to install and detach. Therefore, those improved showers are still not very convenient to use. In particular, those who are physically weak cannot apply enough forces to open the faceplates in order to clean up the impurities inside the shower.